


Première rencontre

by AngeDchue



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fantasy Sex, First Meetings, Girls in Chains, Lux (Lucifer TV), Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, whip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeDchue/pseuds/AngeDchue
Summary: Rappelez-vous au tout début de la série, l’une des premières paroles qu’a prononcé Lucifer en rencontrant Chloé pour la première fois :- Vous êtes sûre que l’on s’est jamais rencontré ? Parce que je jurais vous avoir vu toute nue. On ne s’est pas envoyé en l’air ?Pourquoi pense-t-il l’avoir vu toute nue ? ah oui ! Son film coquin allez-vous répondre, mais en êtes-vous sûr ? Après tout Chloé lui confirme qu’il a pu voir ses seins mais jamais son cul ou tout autre partie de son corps...Et quand est-il de Trixie ? Comment se fait-il qu’une enfant, dont les parents ont tous les deux les yeux bleus, se retrouve avec des yeux noirs ? Pourquoi Dan et Chloé se sont éloignés avec le temps, au point de divorcer ? Tant de questions sans réponse... à moins que...





	1. Assumer ses désirs

La journée avait été horrible ! Ces derniers temps, Dan n’arrêtait pas d’être infecte avec elle. Pourquoi le chef avait-il décidé que, parce qu’ils étaient mariés, il devait faire équipe ? En même temps, à quoi aurait-elle pu s’attendre ? Une femme, ancienne actrice qui avait fait l’erreur de tourner seins nus, dans la police... Ouais, pas étonnant qu’ils l’estiment juste bonne à faire la belle. Mais venant de Dan, ce résonnement était vraiment blessant. Il lui avait toujours dit qu’il se moquait de son passé, et pourtant, il passait son temps avec Paolucci et Graham, les deux plus gros pervers de tout le commissariat. Elle savait que ses deux-là s’étaient fait plaisir en la matant dans son film à bien des reprises. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui en faire part et, au lieu de leur casser la figure, son mari traînait avec ces pauvres types et se vantait de sa vie sexuelle avec elle !   
Quand elle était rentrée à leur appartement après avoir fini son service, elle l’avait entendue raconter à ces deux idiots la fois où ils avaient pratiqués la sodomie pour la première fois.   
Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?   
Le regard que lui avait adressé Paolucci en sortant de l’appartement lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. Le salop l’avait déshabillée du regard se fichant complètement de Dan, bourré dans le canapé.   
Trop en colère pour rester dans la même pièce que ce dernier, elle avait mis une de ses rares robes de soirée et était partie prendre de l’air. Et voici comment, un mercredi soir, elle se retrouvait là, seule, dans un club pour se saouler.   
Le Lux, si elle avait bien lu le nom, était plein à craquer. Ces personnes ne travaillaient-elles pas le lendemain ?   
La barmaid de l’autre côté du bar, une brune incroyablement sexy, lui déposa un nouveau verre de téquila, sans qu’elle ne lui demande. 

\- Merci, dit-elle sans lever la tête. 

La brune ne répondit pas et se servit un verre de ce qu’elle supposa être du whisky. 

\- Tu devrais penser à autre chose, lança finalement cette dernière.  
\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le nez de son verre.   
\- Ça fait le cinquième verres que tu bois, j’en déduis donc que tu désires oublier un problème en particulier. Va sur la piste, dance. Trouve-toi un mec ou deux et part baiser avec eux jusqu’au petit matin.

Mais pour qui se prenait cette femme ?

\- Je suis une femme mariée ! s’exclama-t-elle par-dessus le boucan que faisait la musique.   
\- Et alors, murmura la voix d’un homme britannique à son oreille. Ce n’est qu’un simple anneau. Surtout si l’homme auquel tu as décidé de lier ta vie te laisse seule pour boire. 

Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle croisa le regard le plus sexy qu’elle ait vu de sa vie. Grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, l’homme qui s’installa près d’elle, était super chaud. Un vrai diffuseur de testostérones sur pattes ! Elle n’était pourtant pas du genre à fondre pour un beau visage mais là, il fallait l’avouer, il était l’incarnation vivante du sexe.   
Mal à l’aise quant à la direction que prenait ses pensées, Chloé serra les jambes l’une contre l’autre et essaya de calmer cet incendie qui avait subitement pris naissance entre ses jambes. 

\- Merci Maze, reprit le beau gosse en prenant le verre de whisky qu’elle avait cru pour la barmaid. 

Il prit une gorgée et refocalisa son attention sur elle. 

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé, où sont mes manières ! Je me présente, Lucifer Morningstar, je suis le propriétaire du Lux, susurra-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

Lucifer ? Sur quel genre de barjot venait-elle de tomber ?

\- Chloé, répondit-elle sans lui rendre sa poignée de main.   
\- Chloé, répéta Lucifer comme pour en tester les paroles. C’est un très jolie prénom, dit-il sans se formaliser de son manque de politesse. Et dis-moi, Chloé, comment se fait-il qu’une femme aussi belle que toi se retrouve seul dans mon club, en pleine semaine ? Sans son charmant mari ?  
\- Je me suis disputée avec lui, lâcha-t-elle. 

Mais pourquoi lui répondait-elle ? Ses problèmes avec Dan ne le regardait absolument pas !

\- Oh ! Y aurait-il une histoire de maîtresse ?   
\- Non, dit-elle en avalant le contenu de son verre cul sec. C’est pire.  
\- Je meurs d’envie de savoir... murmura Lucifer à son oreille.  
\- Sûrement pas !  
\- Ah non !  
\- Non.  
\- Et pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Broutilles... toi et moi le savons très bien. Allons, dis-moi, je sais que tu meurs d’envie de me le dire.

Alors qu’elle était sur le point de refuser, Chloé sentit une torpeur l’incitant à tout lui dire, comme une petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter : « dis-le ».

\- Il... il s’est permis de raconter des détails de notre vie sexuelle à des collègues de travail.   
\- Aïe ! C’est d’un manque de classe.   
\- Oui. Surtout qu’à l’écouter c’est un super coup au lit, alors qu’en réalité, il n’est pas meilleur qu’un autre, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Oh ! Regardez-moi ça, une femme humiliée et frustrée. Ma pauvre chérie, affirma Lucifer en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Que dirais-tu de goûter à un super coup au lit, histoire de pouvoir faire la comparaison ? 

Une petite minute... Cet homme était en train de lui proposer un plan cul alors qu’elle venait de lui dire qu’elle était mariée ! Il n’avait donc aucune limite !

\- Je viens de te dire que j’étais mariée !  
\- J’ai entendu, assura-t-il. Mais entre nous, ton charmant mari mériterait une petite leçon, non ? Il t’humilie en te traitant comme un simple objet sexuel alors que tu es une femme pleines de désirs et de fantasmes qu’il ne peut même pas combler. Alors que moi, tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et je te ferais voir toutes les étoiles.  
\- Toutes les étoiles ? Rien que ça !

Elle en avait déjà entendu des vantards mais des comme celui-là, jamais. 

\- Une femme telle que toi ne mérite pas moins, répondit-il sûr de lui. 

Putain ! Elle devait bien l’admettre, elle était terriblement tentée de le suivre et de le laisser faire ce qu’il voudrait de son corps. Sans restrictions. Mais était-elle réellement prête à assumer une nuit de folie dans les bras d’un autre homme, d’un inconnu ?   
La main de Lucifer glissa sur ses reins puis sur sa fesse qu’il palpa délicatement à travers le satin de sa robe. 

\- Je peux te montrer ce que je peux faire rien qu’avec mes doigts si tu ne me crois pas...

Avait-elle bien compris ce qu’il sous-entendait ?

\- Comment cela ? Ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr. Dans ce coin, personne ne nous verra avec la lumière tamisée et le bar qui nous cache... 

La pulsion qui la torturait depuis que cet homme lui avait adressée la parole devint plus forte en entendant ses mots. Merde ! Elle qui n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de faire des choses scandaleuses durant sa jeunesse, envisageait-elle sérieusement de laisser ce type la caresser intimement dans un club rempli ? 

\- Ah moins bien sûr que tu ne saches pas retenir les gémissements qui sortiront de ta si jolie bouche...

Pense à Dan, Chloé. Pense à ton mari !   
Elle essaya de se marteler cette pensée dans la tête, mais la seule chose qui en ressortie, fut toute la colère et l’humiliation de cette soirée.   
La main de Lucifer s’aventura plus bas, sur sa cuisse, avant de laisser ses doigts caresser celle-ci avec des arabesques érotiques.  
Oh et puis merde ! Il y avait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas jouie d’un bon orgasme. Une séance à l’ombre d’un bar ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme une infidélité n’est-ce pas ?  
Elle posa le regard sur son drôle de partenaire et croisa ses prunelles lourdes de désir, remplies de promesses sensuelles. Seigneur !   
Sans s’en rendre compte elle écarta légèrement les cuisses en laissant ses yeux se poser sur les lèvres de Lucifer. Celui-ci saisie immédiatement l’occasion et glissa sa main sous sa robe. D’une facilité déconcertante, il écarta sa culotte en dentelle et laissa ses doigts investir sa fente humide.

\- Humm... murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je savais que tout comme moi, tu en avais envie.   
\- Oh... Non, ce n’est pas vrai.

Lucifer ricana en entendant ses mots.  
C’était vraiment de la mauvaise foi de sa part, et il le savait très bien. Sa chatte était complètement trempée à cause de ses paroles grivoises et le traitement de ses doigts n’aidait pas à la calmer. Bien au contraire.

\- En effet, ce n’est pas comme si ta petite chatte recouvrait ma main de cyprine ou que tes hanches suivaient le mouvement de mes caresses, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Humph...

Oh putain ! Ce type savait vraiment bien se servir de ses doigts. Il alternait à un rythme précis ses caresses sur son clitoris et les pénétrations vaginales avec deux ou trois doigts. Elle n’en revenait pas. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec Dan, même quand il la prenait avec sa queue.   
A la seconde même où l’image de ses rapports sexuels avec son mari se fit dans sa tête, ce ne fut pas le visage de Dan qu’elle vit, mais celui de Lucifer. Ce mec avait un don pour lui procurer du plaisir. Du moins avec ses doigts. Sur ce point, il n’avait pas menti.  
Que ressentirais-je avec sa queue enfoncée bien au fond de mon vagin ? Pourrait-il me faire aimer la sodomie au contraire de Dan ?  
Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et l’incita à appuyer d’avantage sur son clitoris. 

\- Tu peux jouir ma belle, susurra Lucifer en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Personne ne nous regarde.   
\- Oooh ! gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou de Lucifer.

Un orgasme d’une violence incroyable l’éblouit lui faisant perdre toute notion. N’importe qui aurait pu la regarder ou pire, la filmer avec un portable, mais elle s’en foutait complètement. Elle savourait le plaisir coupable qu’elle prenait dans les bras d’un autre, et c’était bon pour une fois de se montrer égoïste. 

\- Tu ne veux toujours que je réalise tes fantasmes les plus fous ? demanda à nouveau Lucifer en retirant sa main d’entre ses cuisses.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de frustration en sentant sa main l’abandonner. Ce type savait déjà qu’elle avait aimé sa démonstration de talent, pas la peine de flatter encore une fois son égo.   
Relevant le visage du cou de ce dernier, Chloé plongea son regard dans les prunelles onyx qui la fixait. Doucement, elle vit les doigts de Lucifer se rapprocher de sa bouche. Avec un plaisir manifeste, il les lécha sensuellement et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.   
Merde ! Si cette vision n’était pas franchement excitante, c’est qu’elle n’y connaissait vraiment rien, sexuellement parlant.  
Ses doigts « nettoyer », Lucifer reprit son verre de whisky et en avala le restant d’un trait. 

\- Hummm... gémit-il avant de se pencher près d’elle. Le goût de ta petite chatte mélanger au whisky à un goût de pécher.  
\-   
Toujours sous le coup de son orgasme, elle ne sut quoi répondre.   
Un grand sourire se dessinant sur le visage, Lucifer se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main.

\- Y allons-nous ?

Était-elle réellement prête à faire cela ? Le suivre ? Le laisser jouir de son corps et elle jouir du sien ?

\- Oui...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention contenu sexuel présent

La tension au sein de la cabine d’ascenseur était insoutenable pour Chloé. A son côté, Lucifer semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l’autre toujours posée au bas de ses reins, on aurait cru qu’il n’y avait qu’elle d’excitée par la situation. Pourtant, ce que Chloé ignorait, c’était que Lucifer avait une érection des plus douloureuse dans son boxer, et que la main dans sa poche, essayait discrètement de replacer son sexe de façon à ce que cela soit moins irritant pour lui. Putain ! Cette fille lui faisait vraiment de l’effet ! Il avait hâte de se perdre en elle ! Mais patience... la femme auprès de lui était un bel oiseau et comme toute proie qui se respecte, au moindre signe de danger elle s’enfuirait. Il allait devoir manier l’art de la séduction comme jamais.

Au-dessus des portes de l’ascenseur, le nombre des étages défilait sans se préoccuper de leur malaise respectif. 

Les doigts de Chloé se recroquevillèrent en poing, ses ongles s’enfonçant profondément dans ses paumes moites. Seigneur Dieu ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle était en train de faire ? Sa colère et le comportement de Dan excusaient-ils ce qu’elle avait l’intention de faire ? Elle était mariée et elle était sur le point de tromper son époux avec un parfait inconnu. D’un coup d’œil discret, elle reconnue que l’inconnu en question était très beau, vraiment très beau, avec un charme incroyable et un regard complètement déstabilisant. Sans oublier cette odeur qui émanait de lui. Quel parfum était-ce pour commencer ? Probablement un mélange de musc et bois de santal. Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus ambré relevé d’une légère touche de cigarette ? Peu importe. C’était puissant, et l’effet que ça lui faisait était presque aussi fort que le personnage en lui-même. 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur cette pensée. La première chose que vit Chloé fut un sublime piano mis en valeur par la lumière tamisée de l’appartement et l’incroyable vue sur Los Angeles que l’on devinait à travers les fenêtres. Elle qui pensait qu’il n’y avait pas un endroit à L.A où l’on pouvait admirer les étoiles ! D’ici on les voyait parfaitement.

\- Incroyable... murmura-t-elle, béate d’admiration.

\- Attends un peu, nous n’avons même pas encore commencé, plaisanta Lucifer dans son dos, attirant son regard sur lui.

Installé près d’un immense bar, il était en train de remplir deux verres d’un liquide doré. Doucement, il reposa la carafe sur le comptoir et vint auprès d’elle. Galamment, il lui offrit un verre. Avec un sourire un peu timide, elle l’accepta avant de trinquer avec lui et d’en avaler une gorgée. Le liquide était frais et ... Oh putain ! Chloé toussa à plusieurs reprises, une petite larme aux coin de ses yeux. 

Du whisky ! Et pas un petit que l’on trouvait en supermarché. Non, vu la force du breuvage il devait avoir quelques années d’affinage. Le nez dans son verre, Lucifer ricana plus moins discrètement en la voyant s’étrangler avec sa boisson. 

\- Désolé, chérie. J’aurais peut-être dû t’avertir qu’il serait relevé, sourit-il.

Relevé ? C’était l’euphémisme du siècle. Si pour lui ce whisky n’était que relevé, qu’est-ce c’était quand il le considérait comme fort ? 

Le feu dans sa gorge un peu moins fort, elle se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de lui répondre :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m’avais demandé de te suivre pour m’enivrer, lâcha-t-elle. 

\- Non rassure-toi. Mais tu me semblais légèrement tendue. Je me suis dit qu’un verre t’aiderais à te détendre un peu. 

Elle acquiesça doucement en fixant le sol et repris une petite gorgée de whisky. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas surprise par sa force et réussit à l’avaler sans trop de difficulté. 

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Lucifer. 

Avait-il deviné qu’elle était aussi excitée qu’effrayée à l’idée de coucher avec lui ?

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier lui faisant relever les yeux sur lui. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, poursuivit-il en lui prenant son verre pour le posé avec le sien sur le piano. Je serais calmer toutes tes angoisses, et comme je te l’ai promis au Lux : Je vais combler tous tes désirs les plus fous. 

\- Ça reste à voir...

Il posa lentement le dos de ses doigts le long de sa joue. Implicitement, il lui demandait si elle était prête. L’était-elle ? Les yeux noirs de Lucifer la dévorait littéralement. Le désir qu’il éprouvait l’étouffait presque, et que dire de la tentation qui lui nouait les entrailles ? Timidement, elle prit les devants et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de l’homme qui allait devenir son amant et lâcha un gémissement en sentant sa langue s’introduire immédiatement dans sa bouche. 

Oh Ciel ! 

Ce type embrassait comme un dieu. Sans qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de s’en rendre compte, la douceur avait laissé place à un désir presque animal tant il était fort. Et dire qu’ils n’en étaient qu’aux baisers ! Complètement submergée par l’emprise de Lucifer, Chloé se découvre une toute nouvelle facette qu’elle ignorait avoir. Sans aucune objection, elle se laissait complètement dominer par l’homme qui l’embrassait. Ou plutôt qui lui baisait la bouche, car, des baisers, elle en avait déjà échangé des centaines, mais là ! Ce qu’il lui faisait était complètement différent. Sa langue la pénétrait par à-coups plus moins long, ses dents lui mordillaient les lèvres presque au point de lui faire mal et que dire de sa bouche. Seigneur ! Il la dévorait littéralement, et le pire, c’est qu’elle adorait cela. A ce rythme-là, elle aurait un orgasme avant même qu’il ne la touche. 

Pourtant, Lucifer dût comprendre qu’il la négligeait sur ce point car ses mains s’aventurèrent le long de son dos. Il pris le temps de caresser le contour de ses omoplates, puis laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu’elle bonne idée elle avait eu de mettre cette robe dos nu. La peau de Lucifer semblait lui envoyer des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, avant de se regrouper dans son ventre. 

Les seins écrasés contre le torse de son amant, elle s’accrochait à lui comme jamais elle ne l’avait fait avec Dan. 

Soudain, Lucifer s’arracha de leur baiser pour la soulever et la poser sur le piano. 

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à cette robe ? murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. 

En toute honnêteté, Chloé ne comprit absolument pas le sens de sa question, mais une chose était claire dans son esprit. Elle était trop habillée. Beaucoup trop. 

\- Non...

\- Oh parfait... soupira-t-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Un crissement caractéristique résonna dans ses oreilles. S’écartant un peu de Lucifer, elle vit ce qu’il restait de son vêtement : deux pans entre les mains de son amant, la déchirure s’arrêtant au niveau de son bassin. Elle se retrouvait donc la poitrine complètement nue devant lui – on ne mettait pas soutien-gorge quand on avait un dos nu. 

\- Magnifique... lâcha Lucifer. 

Ses mains vinrent dessiner l’arrondis de ses seins. Ses pouces se posèrent sur ses tétons devenus hyper sensibles et s’amusa à les titiller. 

\- Humph... Oh Lucifer...

\- Oui... c’est ça, murmure mon nom ma belle...

Les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière, elle ne vit pas la tête de Lucifer contre ses seins. Quand elle sentit son chaume frotter contre sa peau tendre et sa langue mouillée sur son mamelon une décharge électrique la foudroya directement jusqu’à son ventre. Elle se cambra contre lui à cette sensation et noua ses cuisses autour de ses reins. Putain ! 

C’était tellement bon...

Concentré sur sa tâche, Lucifer glissa sa bouche sur son autre téton érigé et sensible qu’il mordilla sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

C’était trop... l’orgasme était là... si près. Elle ne voulait pas jouir, pas tout de suite. Elle voulait encore profiter de ce plaisir qu’elle n’avait jamais expérimenté. Malheureusement, Lucifer était implacable. Sa bouche de nouveau sur son premier mamelon, une main sur l’autre, il laissa la deuxième descendre et glisser sur ses cuisses. 

\- Lucifer...

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa poitrine à son soupire. Ah ! il était fier de lui, aucun doute sur ce point mais elle aussi le mettrait à genou. Mais peut-être pas tout suite car les doigts de Lucifer venait de lui arracher sa culotte et plongeaient de nouveau en elle à ce rythme que lui seul connaissait. Elle était si trempée, que son corps ne lui offrit aucune résistance et en quelques secondes, un cri d’extase lui échappa. L’orgasme fut si puissant que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éjacula. En sentant les fluides sécrétés par Chloé lui éclabousser la main, Lucifer écarta la tête de sa poitrine. Sa main fit de plus profonds aller-retour en elle, concluant son orgasme. 

Le souffle court, elle redressa la tête et posa son regard sur leur entre-jambe. Putain ! Venait-elle réellement de lui éjaculer dessus ? Sur le piano en plus ? Merde ! Il y en avait même sur le sol !

\- Eh bien, lâcha Lucifer. Je dois admettre que je ne l’avais pas vu venir ça...

La honte s’abattit sur Chloé et elle sentit ses joues la brûler de gêne. Sérieusement ! Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Elle n’avait jamais éjaculé de sa vie et il fallait que cela arrive aujourd’hui !

\- Seigneur ! Lucifer je suis désolée... Je... C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive... je ne sais pas...

Elle se laissa tombé du piano. Les talons de ses chaussures claquèrent en entrant en contact avec le sol mais elle n’y fit guère attention, trop en prise avec sa gêne. Essayant de redresser tant bien que mal les morceaux de sa robe, elle poussa un cri quand Lucifer la pris dans ses bras. 

\- Lucifer ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On a pas fini ma belle... susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le cou.

N’avait-il pas été dégouté ou choqué par ce qu’il venait de se passer ?

\- Attends... dit-elle en essayant de dégager son visage de son cou sans grand conviction. 

Mais Lucifer restait un gentleman même dans ce genre de situation et s’écarta juste assez pour qu’elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C’est ce qu’il vient de se passer qui te dérange, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il.

Comme si cela était encore possible, les joues de Chloé devinrent davantage rouges. Merde ! A l’écouter, on aurait pu croire qu’elle faisait une crise de panique pour rien du tout...

\- C’était la première fois, c’est bien ce que tu viens de dire, non ? poursuivit Lucifer.

\- Heum... oui en effet.

Doucement, il la posa sur son lit et lui arracha les lambeaux de tissus qui lui restait de sa robe. L’étoffe de satin brilla légèrement entre ses doigts puis il les laissa tomber en vrac à ses pieds. Elle était entièrement nue face à lui alors que de son côté il possédait encore tous ses vêtements. 

C’est de la triche, pensa-t-elle.

Avec la délicatesse d’un prédateur, Lucifer la poussa à reculer légèrement sur le lit tout en s’installant à quatre pattes au-dessus d’elle. 

\- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point tu es sexy quand tu jouis... murmura-t-il, les yeux encore plus noir que la nuit. Savoir qu’il n’y a que moi qui arrive à te procurer autant de plaisir, un plaisir si fort que tout ton corps y répond, me fait bander comme jamais auparavant... 

Avant même de savoir quoi répondre, Lucifer l’embrassa à nouveau. Un main contre sa tête, l’autre glissait tranquillement le long de son buste pour se poser sur sa fesse et l’obliger à relever sa jambe pour la poser sur la hanche de Lucifer. 

La honte qu’elle avait ressenti, fut refourguée dans un coin de sa tête. Chloé décida que c’était à son tour à présent de profiter du corps de son amant. Doucement mais fermement, elle positionna ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa à l’allonger sur lit. Bon joueur, Lucifer s’écarta d’elle et ricana en comprenant sa demande. Totalement alangui, il lui laissa faire de lui ce qu’elle désirait. En comprenant cela, l’assurance qu’elle avait ressenti en elle, disparue comme neige au soleil. Encore une fois sa conscience vint lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas encore trop tard pour quitter cet endroit et rentrer à la maison, auprès de Dan.

Dan... L’homme qu’elle avait épousé... qu’elle aimait... l’homme qui l’humiliait auprès de ses collègues... mais aussi l’homme qui ne lui avait jamais offert ne serait-ce qu’un dixième du plaisir qu’elle recevait dans les bras de Lucifer. Lucifer qui la désirait... qui lui avait donné un orgasme incroyable sans réclamer quoi que soit en retour... qui ne l’avait pas rejeté en la voyant lui éjaculer dessus... 

\- Chloé ? murmura Lucifer ramenant son regard sur lui. Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours gênée par ce qu’il s’est passé sur le piano... 

Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. Oh oui ! Elle ferait l’amour avec cet homme, et si Dan l’apprenait un jour et venait à lui en faire le reproche, elle n’aurait qu’à lui rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt...

\- Non... j’étais simplement en train de me faire la remarque que tu avais bien trop de vêtements sur le dos...

Un sourire grivois se dessina sur le visage de Lucifer. 

\- Oh... je vois, dit-il en se redressant de façon à se retrouver assis avec elle à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, dans ce cas.

\- Je le crois aussi...

Ils se fixèrent un moment en souriant puis Chloé poussa la veste de Lucifer hors de ses épaules. D’un tempérament soudainement docile, Lucifer leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis elle défit un à un les boutons de son gilet et poursuivit avec sa chemise. Elle prenait son temps exprès, histoire de le faire languir et de le torturer tout comme lui précédemment. Mais cette punition était à double tranchants car elle devenait de plus en plus frustrée elle aussi. Elle en arracha d’ailleurs les trois dernier boutons de sa chemise et Lucifer déboucla sa ceinture avant d’ouvrit son pantalon. Déterminée à aller jusqu’au bout, elle abandonna ses escarpins et s’agenouilla aux pieds son amant. Elle lui retira ensuite ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et très lentement son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois entièrement nu à son regard, elle put, à son tour, l’observer de tout son soûl.

Son cou légèrement recouvert de chaume, sa pomme d’Adam qui tremblait par moment, comme s’il avait du mal à avaler sa salive ; ses clavicules légèrement en relief à la base de son cou. Son torse imberbe, finement musclé, le V si bien marqué de ses hanches, puis ses cuisses fermes et enfin son sexe droit comme la justice qui n’attendait qu’elle. Chloé se demanda un instant si elle réussirait à le glisser en elle. Après tout, elle n’avait connu que Dan comme amant et elle ne savait pas si c’était celui-ci qui en avait une petite ou si c’était Lucifer qui était anormalement gros. Dans un cas comme de l’autre, elle l’allait le sentir passer, ça c’était sûr. Mais contrairement à ce que l’on aurait pu croire, cette pensée l’excita plus qu’autre chose.

Les mains sur le bas du ventre et le guida dans son inclinaison. Quand il fut pratiquement allongé sur lit, elle l’embrassa sur le ventre. Doucement, tout doucement, elle le taquina en plongeant sa langue dans son nombril, suivit les contours de ses abdominaux, le V si caractéristique de ses hanches, mais jamais à aucun moment, elle ne toucha cet endroit où il la désirait tant. Elle poursuivit sur ses cuisses qu’elle écarta un peu plus pour en lécher l’intérieur avant de remonter à ses hanches tout en le contournant. 

\- Grrr... Chloé... grogna Lucifer au supplice. 

\- Mmm... Oui ?

Il releva légèrement la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. 

\- Tu veux ma mort... soupira-t-il.

Elle rit et commença à mordiller son pubis tout en répondant :

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Coquine, ricana Lucifer. Ooohhh.... lâcha-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur le lit.

Prenant pitié de lui, elle posa la main à la base de sa queue, dont elle ne fit pas le tour avec sa main, et commença un mouvement de bas en haut tout en plaçant le sexe de Lucifer entre ses seins. 

\- Putain... soupira le diable en la regardant faire.

Il se mit à respirer plus rapidement tout en haletant des mots incompréhensible. Fière d’elle, poursuivit son massage quelques longues minutes puis écarta un peu ses doigts pour pouvoir le lécher tout en masturbant avec sa main.

\- Ooohhh oui... oh oui, gémit Lucifer.

Jamais encore elle ne s’était autant lâchée sexuellement, et le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’elle adorait ça. Lucifer, qui lui avait semblait si maître du jeu contre le piano, était totalement vulnérable à présent. Ses hanches tremblaient du traitement qu’elle lui imposait et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il semblait aimer ce qu’elle lui faisait subir. Mais Chloé voulait le voir s’effondrer comme elle, le pousser à bout. Relevant la tête d’entre ses cuisses, elle ouvrit la bouche le plus grand possible et accueillit cette queue qu’elle avait tant envie de goûter. 

\- Chloé !!!

Oui, qu’il crie son nom lui aussi...

Le sexe de Lucifer, qui lui avait pourtant paru volumineux au premier abord, était à la parfaite largeur pour sa bouche. Bon, bien évidemment, elle n’avait placé que la moitié de sa queue entre ses lèvres, mais elle s’appliquait à dorloter son gland qui caresser le fond de sa gorge à chaque mouvement. Inconsciemment, Lucifer se mit à bouger ses hanches au rythme de ses succions et Chloé dût faire attention à ne pas régurgiter. 

Elle s’était déjà fait remarquer une fois, pas la peine de recommencer. 

Passant sa langue le long de la petite fente sur le gland, elle sentit un goût salé lui titiller les papille. C’était ce qu’elle attendait. La preuve que Lucifer allait bientôt craquer. Elle accéléra donc son mouvement et sentit le sexe dans sa bouche gonfler de bonheur. 

\- Oh Chloé... je crois que tu devrais ralentir où...

Mais elle ne l’écouta pas. Elle voulait qu’il craque et il craquerait. Elle relâcha sa queue avec un « pop » sonore et se remit à le masturber avec sa main pendant qu’elle lui lécha les testicules. 

\- Oh merde... grogna Lucifer.

Elle aspira l’une d’elles et s’amusa à passer sa langue sur la peau fine et sensible. 

Les mains crispées sur les draps de soie noir, Lucifer haletait, le corps couvert de sueur. Jamais encore elle n’avait trouvé un homme aussi sexy au lit. Même dans les pornos, les acteurs semblaient fades à côtés de lui. 

\- Chloé je sens que...

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son sexe fut pris de spasmes nerveux, envoyant de long jets de semence. 

\- Ohhhhh...

Aussi attentive à son plaisir qu’il avait été avec elle, elle abandonna ses testicules et porta sa bouche sur son gland et avala les derniers jets. Habituellement, elle détestait le faire avec Dan. Le sperme avait un goût amer et sentait une odeur qu’elle ne supportait pas tellement. Et pourtant, le faire Lucifer lui parut évident et incroyablement sexy. Il n’avait pas une odeur trop forte et outre ce petit goût salé, elle avait pris énormément de plaisir à lui faire cette fellation en gorge profonde avant d’avaler le tout. 

Terminant de sucer le sexe de Lucifer, elle glissa ses lèvres sur son pubis et lui nettoya le ventre de toutes traces de plaisir.

De son côté, Lucifer reprit enfin son souffle. Cette fellation avait été la meilleure de sa vie ! Il s’en souviendrait encore dans cinq siècles avec la même intensité. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait remercier la petite ingénue qui lui grignotait le ventre ; car, si ce qui leur restait à expérimenter était aussi bon que le peu qu’il venait de faire... Eh bien... Ce serait la meilleure baise de sa vie !

A présent, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Prenant appui sur les cuisses de Lucifer, Chloé se releva et grippa sur le lit. Les jambes de part et d’autre de Lucifer, elle prit sa queue toujours dure dans sa main et se positionna juste au-dessus. Mais ce ne fut dans l’idée de Lucifer qui glissa ses mains en vitesse sous les cuisses de Chloé avant de lui agripper son joli cul et l’obliger à remonter le long de son corps. Surprise par l’attaque, Chloé se retrouva à quatre pattes, les jambes bien écartées face au visage de Lucifer. Avait-il réellement envie de la lécher de cette manière ? Le rouge lui monta une nouvelle fois aux joues. S’assoir, nue, sur le visage de son amant n’était pas une pratique incongrue, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez dévergondée pour la faire. 

\- Euh... Lucifer, chuchota-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi, tout en se redressant.

Elle était à présent à califourchon au-dessus de son cou. 

\- Tu... tu as réellement envie que je fasse... ça ?

Il ricana en entendant sa question. Cette femme était trop mignonne. Sexuelle et timide... Décidemment, son mari ne l’avait jamais baisée comme elle le méritait...

\- Tu veux savoir si j’ai envie de te bouffer la chatte ?

Bingo ! Les joues de Chloé prirent une teinte rouge vermeille. Sans attendre qu’elle réponde à sa question, il posa ses mains sur les globes du joli cul qu’il avait à disposition. 

\- J’en meurs d’envie, lâcha-t-il en la poussant contre sa bouche. 

\- Oh merde ! haleta Chloé. 

La langue de Lucifer s’infiltra profondément en elle lui offrant un peu de cette puissance orgasmique que son corps réclamait. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle l’attira encore plus à elle. Utilisant son nez pour stimuler son clitoris, il mima l’acte sexuel avec sa langue. Sentir le goût de Chloé sur son palais faillit lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il lui restait.

\- Lucifer... gémit Chloé.

Les hanches de Chloé ondulèrent contre sa bouche et ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, obligeant à rester à sa place. Ce qui n’était pas nécessaire. Jamais il ne pourrait quitter cette chatte aussi délicieuse.

\- Putain... Luci... fer !!!

Elle allait l’étouffer à force de le maintenir ainsi contre elle. Mais a chaque fois qu’elle essaya de se dégager un peu pour lui laisser de l’air, soit son corps ne lui obéissait tout simplement pas, soit c’était Lucifer qui grognait avant de l’attirer de nouveau sur sa bouche. 

Encore quelques petits coups de langues précis et elle se sentit partir quand il racla ses dents contre son clitoris si sensible. Son corps, qui était si tendu dans l’attente du plaisir, s’amolli d’un seul coup. Ses mains toujours crispées dans la chevelure dans son amant se posèrent en vitesse sur le matelas, l’empêchant de s’écrouler contre celui-ci. 

Voyant la difficulté de Chloé à rester droite, Lucifer se dégagea doucement de sous ses cuisses et la renversa sur le lit. Essoufflée, le corps toujours pris de légers tremblements, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le regard toujours autant noir de désir, elle vit le menton et la bouche de Lucifer brillait à la lumière. 

Merde ! Est-ce que j’ai de nouveau éjaculer sur lui ? se demanda Chloé.

Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, qu’il se pencha sur elle et l’embrassa. 

\- Hummm... soupira-t-elle.

Cet homme embrassait si bien... Il lui transmettait tant de passion, de désir à travers sa bouche. Jamais elle n’avait expérimenté de tels baisers. Auprès de lui, elle ne sentait pas timide (beaucoup moins qu’en temps normal), plus femme, plus sexy. Elle sentait la force d’assumer ses envies et ses fantasmes les fous, les plus osés qu’elle n’avait jamais mentionné auprès de Dan. 

Une main s’aventura au même moment entre ses cuisses avant qu’elle ne sente deux doigts glisser en elle. 

\- Tu en as toujours envie ? demanda Lucifer contre ses lèvres.

Sa queue se frotta contre son ventre rallumant avec une force encore plus forte son envie de lui. 

\- Oh oui, putain... prends moi, lui demanda-t-elle le souffle court. 

Un sourire digne du diable sur le visage, Lucifer la laissa lui saisir la queue et la positionner à son entrée. Avant de la pénétrer, il prit plaisir à caresser son clitoris avec son gland à quelques reprises puis il entra en elle. 

Comment décrire cette pénétration... Elle ne le savais pas. Il ne l’avait pas culbuter d’un coup non, mais il n’avait pas pris son temps non plus. Il était entré d’une façon tellement fluide, comme si elle avait été modelée pour accueillir ce sexe qui la remplissait parfaitement. Aussi bien en largeur qu’en longueur. Ses couilles étaient collées contre son cul et la tête de sa queue semblait toucher un bouton magique. Cela lui faisait un peu le même effet que son clitoris mais en cent fois plus fort. 

Elle qui pensait que le point G d’une femme n’était qu’un mythe !

Cette pensée la fit rire. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire ? demanda Lucifer en ondulant doucement des reins. 

Ce mouvement provoqua une délicate onde de plaisir, quelque chose d’agréable, de plaisant, sans la submerger. Un amuse-bouche parfait pour lui laisser le temps de s’accoutumer à sa taille. Car même s’il la comblait, elle ne se faisait pas d’illusion, elle aurait des courbatures le lendemain.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle en souriant. C’est juste que j’ai toujours cru que le point G n’existait pas.

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur le visage de Lucifer. 

Mais avec qui cette incroyable créature avait-elle baisé au cours de sa vie pour n’avoir jamais ressenti de plaisir vaginal ?

\- Ta phrase est tournée au passée. Dois-je en conclure, que je suis celui qui vient de te le faire découvrir ?

\- A ton avis ? répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre suite à un coup de rein un peu plus précis. 

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi combler tes lacunes ma chérie.

Il se redressa et enserra son bassin entre ses mains pour la culbuter comme il se doit. 

Putain ! Elle était tellement bonne ! Cette nuit, il la baiserait à plusieurs reprises, mais pour le moment, il voulait la foudroyer intensément et la faire hurler son nom jusqu’au petit matin. Parole de Diable, elle ne quitterait pas son appartement sans avoir réaliser tous ses fantasmes avec lui.

\- Oh putain... gémit Chloé complètement possédé par lui. Oh oui !

Lucifer ne lui offrait aucun répit. Sa chatte était devenue son antre de jeu où lui et seulement lui, pouvait lui procurer un tel plaisir. Comment avait-elle pu éprouver du plaisir sexuel sans le connaître. Il la touchait toujours au bon endroit, en la frôlant ou en lui tapant dessus directement sans jamais la louper.

Ses couilles lui giflaient le cul à chaque fois qu’il s’enfonçait en elle et il s’amusait à écraser son clitoris contre son pubis. La bouche de Lucifer lui dévorait le cou de baisers et de morsures plus érotiques les unes que les autres. 

Seigneur ! Elle allait mourir de plaisir...

Lucifer se redressa au même moment. Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres la cloua au lit.

\- Oooooh... cria-t-elle.

Lucifer ne bougea pas, et laissa sa queue enfoncée profondément en elle. Puis il recula tout doucement, ne laissant que son gland de logé en elle avant de s’enfoncer à nouveau jusqu’à la garde d’un coup net et précis.

\- Oh putain ! Ce que tu es bonne... grogna Lucifer. 

Encore quelques coups aussi secs et sa délivrance arriva enfin.

\- Luciferrrr... cria-t-elle. 

Tout son corps lui sembla imploser de l’intérieur et la noyer d’un plaisir douloureux tant il était fort. La queue de Lucifer poursuivit encore un instant ses allers et retours à un rythme plus intense avant qu’elle ne le sente la remplir de sa semence. 

\- Grrr... Oh Chloé... gémit-il en s’immobilisant au-dessus d’elle.

Si elle avait trouvé Lucifer beau et sexy quand elle l’avait rencontré au Lux, elle le trouvait absolument magnifique, à présent. La jouissance transformait totalement les traits arrogants de son visage en quelque chose de plus fort et de plus... divin ? elle ne voyait pas d’autre mot pour le décrire.

Doucement, il se dégagea d’entre ses cuisses et s’allongea à côté d’elle. Complètement essoufflés tous les deux, on n’entendit plus que leur souffle saccadé dans la chambre. 

\- Tu m’as menti, déclara Chloé une fois son souffle à peu près stable.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils en l’entendant dire ça. Il se faisait toujours un point d’honneur à ne jamais mentir et surtout pas à un aussi bon coup au lit qu’elle. Alors de quoi lui parlait-elle ? 

\- A quel propos ? demanda-t-il en la regardant du coin de l’œil.

\- Tout à l’heure, au Lux, tu m’as dit être un bon coup. Et bien laisse-moi te dire que je viens de tester la bête et que ce n’est pas la vérité.

Il hallucinait ! Cette fille n’était pas réellement en train de dire qu’il était nul alors qu’elle n’avait jamais eu de plaisir vaginal avant lui !

\- Quoi ?? Tu plaisantes rassure-m...

\- Tu es fantastique, l’interrompit Chloé.

Fantastique ? Il était... Oh ! 

La coquine souriait fière de sa taquinerie. 

\- Eh bien... tu ne semblais pas très disposée à me croire alors j’ai préféré amoindrir mes compétences pour ne pas t’effrayer, sourit-il son orgueil éclatant de vigueur. 

Après tout, quel homme ne serait pas fière d’avoir conquis cette femme comme il venait de le faire ?

Le regard de Chloé pétilla de malice.

\- Et tes compétences inclues-t-elles l’endurance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Accorde-moi encore une minute ou deux et je serai tout à toi, répondit-il. 

Fière de la petite démone dans son lit, il ne résista pas à l’envie de l’embrasser à nouveau. 

\- Mais maintenant dis-moi, fit-il en s’écartant légèrement d’elle. Quels sont tes fantasmes les plus intimes ? 

Une douce torpeur saisit le cerveau de Chloé à ses mots et elle lui admis :

\- Il y en a plusieurs... 

\- Ça tombe bien, le jour n’est pas prêt de se lever...

\- Me faire baiser par un mauvais garçon m’a toujours fait frissonner en secret. Essayer la sodomie aussi, mais j’ai beau l’avoir pratiqué une ou deux fois, je n’ai pas vraiment aimé cela. 

\- Oh ma chérie, ronronna Lucifer en lui mordillant le lobe de l’oreille. Je peux t’assurer que tu ne diras plus jamais ça quand j’en aurais fini avec ton joli cul... Quoi d’autre ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. Allait-elle réellement admettre ce fantasme ? Quand elle l’avait avoué à Dan il l’avait regardée comme une dépravée un peu cinglée et elle avait fini par lui dire qu’elle plaisantait. 

\- Chloé... Je sens que ne m’a pas tout dis... Parle-moi... laisse-moi réaliser cette envie si taboue... 

\- Tu me promets de ne pas me juger, demanda-t-elle moins sûre d’elle tout à coup.

\- Le diable n’a qu’une parole, lui assura-t-il, extrêmement sérieux. 

\- Eh bien... il m’est peut-être arrivée une fois ou deux... d’avoir envie de.. avec... Enfin... de... pas de façon trop violente mais... 

Lucifer haussa un sourcil l’incitant à cracher le morceau.

\- D’être baiser par un homme... dominant... avec des jouets pour... pimenter le jeu... être attachée... 

Horriblement gênée d’avoir admis ce fantasme, Chloé n’osa plus regarder Lucifer dans les yeux. 

Pour un fantasme, c’était un sacré fantasme. Et son mari n’avait jamais voulu le réaliser avec elle ? Quel genre d’homme refuserait de baiser sa femme de cette façon ? d’en faire une soumise à la luxure entre ses mains ? Ce type était un eunuque, il n’y avait pas d’autre explication possible !

\- Chloé... regarde-moi mon ange, demanda Lucifer.

Doucement elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu as de la chance. Je possède deux ou trois choses qui pourraient nous aider à réaliser cette envie... Suis-moi... fit-il en se levant du lit tout en lui tenant la main.

Sans être gêné par leur nudité, Lucifer les conduisis à travers le salon puis dans un petit couloir qui les conduisit à la salle à manger ainsi qu’à la cuisine. Sur leur droite, une porte   
blanche se trouvait fermée. Peut-être une salle de bain ? une chambre d’ami ?

Chloé sentit son cœur s’affoler en croisant le coup d’œil que lui lança Lucifer par-dessus son épaule. Qu’allait-il lui montrer ? 

Il ouvrit la porte, l’invita à le suivre à l’intérieur et appuya sur l’interrupteur. 

Seigneur ! 

\- Un donjon SM...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenu SM dans le prochain chapitre ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Mais écrire sur du bondage n'est aussi facile que je le pensais. J'espère que vous aimerez…

La pièce en elle-même restait très fidèle à la décoration du penthouse. Les murs en pierre, gardaient ce caractère antique, typique des constructions assyriennes. Le sol était du même marbre que dans le salon, et l’immense fenêtre donnait sur le côté ouest de Los Angeles.   
Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une sorte de dressing où reposait divers gadgets comme des fouets ou des cannes ; mais aussi des vêtements/déguisements. A droite, une grande croix où elle supposait que le soumis devait être attaché. Il y avait aussi d’autres accessoires dont elle ne voyait pas l’utilité, comme ce morceau de cuir suspendu avec une espèce de coussin sur le haut et des sangles sur les côtés, d’autres sangles suspendues un peu plus loin, une petite cage à même le sol ou ce truc qui ressemblait à un pilori ou encore ce chevalet typique du moyen-âge en Europe. Un objet ressemblant à un prie-Dieu se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre, ainsi qu’un étrange ensemble de sangles avec un gode. Au centre de la pièce, un grand lit avec quatre colonnes, où l’on y voyait un... harnais ? attaché.   
Pratiquement tous les accessoires était en cuir noir, brillant sous la lumière ; les meubles en bois rouge, peut-être du merisier ou de l’acajou. Les draps du lit tranchaient dans ce décor de luxure. D’un blanc immaculé, on devinait sans difficulté la douceur et la souplesse de la soie qui les composaient.   
A côté d’elle, Lucifer avança silencieusement dans la chambre avant de s’asseoir au pied du grand lit. Sans un mot, il la fixa tandis qu’elle ne savait où poser le yeux. Seigneur ! A quoi pouvait servir la plupart de ses choses ? Envisager le SM avec Lucifer lui sembla tout à coup, des plus ridicule. Il devait être habitué à utiliser ce lieu avec ses coups d’un soir, tandis que son côté, les menottes avec un bandeau sur les yeux étaient ce qu’elle avait fait de plus exotique.   
Ma pauvre ! Tu es vraiment à la ramasse sexuellement parlant, pensa-t-elle. 

\- Alors ? Le Diable aurait-il eu ta langue ? demanda Lucifer, innocemment. 

Cette question eut le mérite de briser la glace en la faisant rire.

\- Eh bien, il me semble que ces deux-là ont été très intimes il n’y a pas bien longtemps, insinua-t-elle. 

Un sourire coquin apparu sur le visage de Lucifer à ces mots.

\- Oh oui, et je dois bien avouer qu’il me tarde de retrouver cette fameuse... intimité...

Seigneur ! Ce type était vraiment la tentation faite homme.

\- Alors dis-moi, poursuivit Lucifer, que penses-tu de ma salle de jeux. Penses-tu qu’avec tout cela – il fit un signe circulaire de la main – nous pouvons réaliser tes envies les plus lubriques. 

Quand elle lui avait admis vouloir faire l’amour avec un homme dominant avec deux ou trois sex-toys, et pourquoi être immobilisée, elle ne s’était pas du tout attendu à se retrouver dans ce genre de lieu. Surtout maintenant qu’elle se rendait compte de son manque de connaissance dans le domaine. Mais comment l’expliquer à Lucifer sans le choquer ou lui inspirer pitié ?

\- Je... 

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je dois admettre que je ne m’attendais pas à autant...

Avec un sourire indulgeant, Lucifer se leva et revint auprès d’elle. Chloé n’avait pas bouger depuis qu’elle était entrée dans la pièce. Toujours dos à la porte, elle se sentait maladroite et pas assez sensuelle pour se déplacer dans la chambre. 

\- La démesure fait partie du personnage trésor...

Du personnage ? Quel person... Oh ! Le Diable ! Evidemment, elle aurait s’en douter.  
Tout près d’elle, elle sentait la chaleur de la peau de Lucifer la réchauffer, sans pour autant qu’il ne la touche. C’était très érotique et en même temps très déstabilisant. La lumière dans la pièce était beaucoup moins tamisée que dans le salon ce qui lui permis d’admirer plus facilement le corps de son amant. Il était vraiment très beau en plus d’être parfaitement à l’aise avec sa nudité. Contrairement à elle qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un comportement un peu idiot sachant qu’il l’avait admirée sous tous les angles quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais que voulez-vous...

\- Maintenant à toi de me dire à quel point peux-tu gérer cette démesure, conclu Lucifer avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Oh putain ! pensa-t-elle tout en gémissant. Plus il l’embrassait, plus elle était accro à ses lèvres. Où avait-il appris à embrasser de cette manière d’ailleurs ? Probablement en France. Les français étaient réputés pour leur talent dans l’art du baiser. Ne disait-on pas un french kiss ?   
Les mains de Lucifer vinrent l’agripper par les hanches et doucement, pivota avec elle, l’obligeant à se retrouver dos au lit. 

\- Alors mon chat... es-tu prête ? demanda Lucifer en allant lui mordiller l’oreille.

\- Humm...

Oh oui, putain. Elle était prête à faire n’importe quoi tant qu’il continuait de lui procurer autant de plaisir... Elle sentit le rebord du matelas cogner contre ses mollets avant de chuter dessus, suite à l’impulsion de Lucifer. 

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? poursuivit ce dernier. 

Il la regardait de haut, un sourire pervers sur le visage pendant qu’il se masturbait avec sa main gauche. Cette vision la fit mouiller comme jamais. 

\- Que me proposes-tu ? lança-t-elle.  
\- Deux possibilités... répondit-il en s’installant à quatre pattes au-dessus d’elle. Soit je joue les mâles alphas et te baise comme tu ne l’as jamais été...

Oh oui ! Cette proposition lui convenait parfaitement. Sa chatte en palpitait même d’anticipation.

\- ... soit je peux tout d’abord te préparer et enculer ce magnifique petit cul qu’est le tien, fit-il en lui claquant la fesse. Et conclure par la baise de tes rêves...

Ça aussi ça lui convenait. Et peut-être plus que la première, sachant l’inconfort qu’elle avait ressenti les deux fois où Dan l’avait sodomisée. Mais son fantasme du dominant était difficile à mettre de côté. Même pour quelques minutes. Surtout qu’avec Lucifer, elle en était persuadée, elle allait être servie, et peut-être plus qu’elle ne l’imaginait. 

\- Pourquoi pas un mélange des deux, murmura-t-elle avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur.   
\- Gourmande... susurra Lucifer en léchant la ligne de son cou, de l’oreille à la clavicule. 

Le plaisir se propagea à une vitesse folle à travers ses veines. Elle avait tant envie de le sentir à nouveau en elle, profondément, la marquant comme jamais elle n’avait été marquée au cours de sa vie. La bouche de Lucifer glissa de sa clavicule pour se poser sur l’un de ses seins qu’il mordilla méticuleusement. Ses mamelons étaient si sensibles à ses attentions. Deux petits boutons roses qui, au moindre effleurement, lui envoyaient une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Une main de Lucifer vint lui saisir son deuxième seins, qu’il pinça doucement avant de le palper ; tandis que de l’autre, il enfonça deux doigts en elle. 

\- Oh... Lucifer... oh oui...

Les cuisses largement écartées, l’invasion fut encore plus écrasante. Sans hésitation, ses doigts la pénétraient à une cadence lente et tortueuse, tout en frôlant ce point magique qu’il lui avait fait découvrir un peu plus tôt. Changeant de sein, les lèvres de Lucifer apposèrent des petits coups de langues aussi frustrant qu’excitant sur son téton rendu encore plus sensible par le massage de ses doigts.   
Elle avait envie de grogner pour marquer sa frustration mais au lieu de cela, elle remonta les mains dans ses cheveux noirs et le poussa contre sa poitrine. Chloé sentit Lucifer lui téter le sein au même rythme qu’il la pénétrait avec ses doigts. Dieu merci, il faisait enfin ce qu’elle...

\- Aïe ! cria-t-elle en sursautant.

Lucifer se releva de son buste un sourire sadique et pervers sur le visage. Venait-il sérieusement de lui mordre le mamelon ? Elle posa sa main sur son sein, le massant délicatement. Il ne l’avait pas loupée. Jetant un coup d’œil sur son corps, elle vit les traces de ses dents sur l’auréoles roses entourant la pointe de son sein. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait dans la tête ?

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu mordue ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Nullement perturbé par sa réaction, Lucifer se redressa et se dirigea vers l’étagère pleine de jouets. Légèrement effrayée, Chloé se redressa, cala son dos contre la tête de lit et se couvrit le corps à l’aide du drap blanc.

\- Tu as oublié ma chérie...

Oublié quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? A aucun moment elle ne lui avait dit fantasmer sur les morsures.   
Passant en revue le matériel à sa disposition, elle vit Lucifer prendre une canne en bois clair et frapper le chevalet en cuir à sa droite avec. Chloé sursauta. Elle entendit parfaitement l’air siffler sous son mouvement et l’écho du claquement sur le cuir. Le coup avait été fort. Très fort... Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. 

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement. 

Voilà ce qu’il lui en coûtait de tromper son mari. Elle venait de mettre la main sur un type complètement fou.   
Lucifer dût entendre le tremblement dans sa voix car son regard dur redevint doux en un claquement de doigt. Le doute la saisie d’un coup. Avait-elle bien vu ce qu’elle venait de voire où était-ce son imagination ? Non, elle n’avait pas rêvé ce regard noir, elle en été persuadée.

\- En effet, tu as oublié... répondit Lucifer un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ma faute... Cela m’apprendra à procurer trop de plaisir à mes partenaires.

Hein ???   
Doucement, Lucifer se rapprocha du lit et s’installa auprès d’elle. Il avait toujours la canne dans la main, et Chloé ne savait absolument pas ce qu’il comptait faire. Ce qu’il comptait lui faire... 

\- Tu n’as jamais pratiqué le bondage n’est-ce pas ? l’interrogea-t-il sans plus aucune once d’agressivité. 

Le bondage ? Oh merde ! Il était entré dans le jeu et elle, elle avait tout foutu en l’air. Qu’elle idiote !

\- Non... murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

Le sourire de son amant se fit plus grand. 

\- J’aurai dû m’en douter. J’ai bêtement cru que, même si ton mari refusait cette pratique, tu l’avais vaguement pratiquée avec tes anciens amants. Je suis désolé.   
\- Je n’ai pas connu d’autre homme que mon mari, admit-elle avant de se rendre compte du poids de son aveux. 

Oups ! Seigneur, mais pourquoi avait-elle avoué ce détail à Lucifer...

\- Il était le premier ? demanda Lucifer clairement surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué, par cette révélation. 

Mortifiée. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour décrire l’état dans lequel elle se sentait. 

\- Oui. Je... mon adolescence a été assez compliquée et atypique. Je ne passais jamais assez de temps auprès des garçons pour me sentir suffisamment en confiance au point de   
coucher avec eux. Daniel fut le premier...

Lucifer acquiesça lentement avant de lancer en souriant :

\- Et moi le second. 

\- Oui, tu es le deuxième.

\- Oh ma pauvre chérie, soupira-t-il. Tout ce que tu as manqué... Mais ne t’en fait pas, poursuivit-il en frappant dans ses mains. La nuit est loin, très loin même, d’être terminée, et je vais me faire un plaisir de t’offrir un condensé de luxure à la diable.

Chloé ne savais pas si elle devais être outrée, choquée ou excitée par les paroles que venait de prononcer Lucifer. Ce type était vraiment incroyable avec un ego... à la hauteur de ses compétences, elle devait l’avouer. Mais quand même, il pourrait faire preuve de modestie. 

\- Première règle, annonça Lucifer. Les mots de sécurité.   
\- Les mots de sécurité ? demanda Chloé.  
\- Oui. Quand nous allons nous amusez avec tout ce que nous avons à disposition, il est possible, ou plutôt fort probable que certaines... actions te dérange ou soit trop violentes pour toi. Dans ce cas, un mot est à employer pour signifier que tu vas bien et un autre pour signifier que c’est la limite à ne pas franchir. On peut même en utiliser un troisième, si tu préfères. Un, pour le stade où ça devient... gênant par exemple. 

Jusqu’ici Chloé suivait parfaitement le principe. 

\- D’accord. Alors je choisis Vert, Orange et Rouge comme mots de sécurité.   
\- Parfait ! L’image du feu tricolore est souvent utilisée. Au moins ça ne sera pas trop dur à retenir, ria-t-il. Ensuite... viens avec moi, dit-il en se reprenant la direction de l’étagère. 

Curieuse de ce qu’il désirait lui montrer, Chloé abandonna le drap et le suivit. 

\- Deuxième règle : ce que tu acceptes ou non comme accessoires.  
\- Je peux les choisir ?   
\- Bien sûr chérie. Le bondage n’est pas réellement ce que tu peux apercevoir dans les films X. Bon évidemment, il y a toujours des personnes pour aller dans l’extrême, mais en réalité, c’est la personne soumise qui possède le pouvoir. Le dominant n’a que le contrôle des choses, mais à aucun moment, il ne peut prendre l’initiative de faire telle ou telle chose si le soumis l’a interdit dès le début.   
\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c’est moi qui pose les bases et toi qui exploite le reste ?  
\- Exactement. Qui plus est, les mots de sécurité sont aussi là pour guider le dominant dans sa tâche. 

Sans le savoir, cette information enleva un poids de ses épaules. Apprendre que Lucifer ne dépasserait à aucun moment les limites la rassurait beaucoup. Surtout que l’idée d’utiliser la canne ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. 

\- Alors si je te dis que je ne veux pas de la canne, tu ne l’utiliseras pas ? voulut-elle savoir malgré tout. 

Lucifer haussa légèrement les sourcils à sa demande et admira la canne qu’il avait toujours à la main. 

\- Ce serait dommage, mais oui, si tu n’en veux pas, je ne m’en servirai pas, affirma-t-il en la reposant à sa place. Bien, puisque nous avons commencé les éliminations, que penses-tu des fouets, demanda-t-il en lui montrant les objets en question. 

Lucifer en attrapa un et le déroula pour le lui montrer dans son intégralité. Probablement en cuir noir, il ressemblait à ceux que possédait les dompteurs de fauves dans les cirques. 

\- Euh non...   
\- Très bien... pas de fouet...  
\- Et pas de martinet non plus, l’interrompit-elle en le voyant reposer l’objet près des martinets.   
\- Tu es sûre ? Son utilisation peut être très érotique.  
\- C’est possible, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça.  
\- D’accord, et qu’en est-il des cravaches ? poursuivit-il nullement déçu par ses refus.

Il y en avait de différentes sortes, soit avec un morceau de cuir replié, soit avec des plumes, une avec l’extrémité en forme de cœur, d’autre qui ressemblait davantage à des plumeaux... De toute sa vie, jamais elle n’aurait imaginé être initiée au bondage et pourtant... elle était dans le donjon personnel de son amant à passer en revue ses différents sex-toys et autres accessoires.

\- Lucifer... je n’ai jamais pratiqué de sexe avec la douleur alors tout ça ne m’emballe pas vraiment : les fouets, cravaches et autres.

Un ricanement s’échappa des lèvres de Lucifer. Il prit l’une des cravaches avec un morceau de cuir et, sans prévenir, lui en mit un coup sur la fesse.

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle.  
\- Alors ? ça t’a fait mal ?

Surprise par le coup qu’elle n’avait pas vu venir, Chloé se frotta la fesse et s’interrogea sur sa douleur. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Vexée oui, mais blessée, non. Curieusement, cela l’avait même émoustillée. 

\- Non.   
\- Je te l’ai dit. Oublie les films et fait moi confiance. N’oublie jamais que c’est toi qui contrôle le jeu.

Elle acquiesça.

\- D’accord, alors tu peux utiliser les cravaches.  
\- Parfait ! Tu n’as pas changer d’avis à propos des fouets et des cannes ?  
\- Euh non... ça non. Mais...

Peut-être que le martinet pourrait être intéressant.

\- Eventuellement, on pourra envisager les martinets, si le contact avec la cravache se passe bien.  
\- Excellent ! affirma Lucifer avec un immense sourire. 

On aurait cru un gamin qui venait d’avoir les bonbons qu’il réclamait depuis des heures.   
Durant la bonne demi-heure qui suivi, Lucifer lui demanda son accord. Les godes : oui. Les vibromasseur : oui. Les colliers : non. Les menottes et autres sangles : oui. Le bandeau : oui. Les baillons : oui. Les pinces et pompes à seins : pourquoi pas ? Les cagoules en latex : non. Les plugs anal : oui, mais uniquement les petits. Les laisses : non. Les électrodes : oui, mais pas trop fort. Des boules vaginales : oui. Les bougies : oui.   
Puis vinrent les meubles : la croix de suspension : oui. La balançoire sexuelle : oh oui ! Le pilori : oui. Le banc de soumission : oui. La cage : non. Le pilori de la contrainte comme l’appelait Lucifer – l’ensemble de sangle avec le gode - : oui. Le fauteuil en cuir suspendu : oui. 

\- Bien nous avons fait le tour, fit Lucifer. Je doute que nous ayons l’occasion de tout faire mais nous verrons bien. Au pire, nous pourrons poursuivre ton initiation demain.  
\- Comment cela demain ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas libre...  
\- Oui je sais mon chat. Tu es marié...

Exact, elle était mariée aussi. Mais c’était surtout à son travail que Chloé pensait et non de sa vie amoureuse. 

\- J’ai un boulot aussi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas y aller.  
\- Tu n’auras qu’à dire que tu es malade. Parce que, honnêtement, si on fait tout ce que l’on a prévu, autant te le dire tout de suite, tu seras beaucoup trop fatiguée pour te lever demain matin. Si tant est que tu puisses marcher sans avoir mal... On ferait mieux de tout stopper maintenant et aller dormir.

Quoi ? Renoncer à tout ce plaisir ? Sérieusement, était-elle prête à y renoncer ? L’écho de leur séance de sexe lui revint en mémoire. Merde... Elle n’avait pourtant jamais été très portée sur la chose mais avec Lucifer c’était comme tendre du chocolat à une personne au régime. Impossible de dire non. Et puis rentrer pour retrouver Dan ivre mort dans le canapé, non merci. Elle préférait encore continuer sa nuit torride avec Lucifer.   
Attendant toujours sa réponse, Lucifer croisa les bras sur son torse et s’appuya en biais contre l’étagère, l’épaule acculée au montant. Dire qu’elle avait été emprisonnée entre ses mêmes bras quelques minutes plus tôt... Cela semblait si près et si loin en même temps. Cette conversation avait légèrement calmées ses hormones en ébullition depuis leur partie de jambe en l’air. Mais elle savait qu’au moindre sourire, elle fondrait à nouveau, et lui laisserai son corps sans restriction. Parce qu’il était ainsi... un amant aussi sexuel qu’érotique.  
Cette nuit serait la seule qu’elle s’accorderait égoïstement. Lorsque sa libido redescendrait, la vie reprendrait son cours et elle devrait retrouver Dan et sa routine au poste de police. Jamais elle ne reviendrait voir Lucifer car, dans le cas contraire, elle renoncerait à tout ce qui l’entourait et finirait avec le cœur brisait par cet homme à femme. Alors autant vivre cette nuit à fond, quitte à ce qu’elle se prolonge quelques heures de plus après le lever du soleil...  
Elle se rapprocha de Lucifer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme elle l’avait devinée, le désir flamba à nouveau en elle et elle eut l’impression d’être brulée par ses mains qui venait encadrer son visage. Doucement, il poussa ses mèches blondes dans son dos et s’écarta d’elle avec un sourire soulagé. Il avait saisi le message. Ils baiseraient toute la nuit, comme il lui avait promis.   
Tirant un tiroir, Lucifer pris un élastique et lui attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute sur le crâne. 

\- A partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus ni doux ni gentil. C’est moi l’alpha, c’est moi qui commande. Tu as établi les limites et je les respecterai. Tu n’as donc pas à douter de mes ordres, ni à faire preuve de fierté. Ecoute-moi et tu seras pleinement comblée mais si jamais tu me désobéis, tu seras punie. Compris ?

En entendant Lucifer expliquer la situation une dernière fois, Chloé sentit son corps frétiller d’anticipation. A cause du plaisir qu’elle allait recevoir ou de la crainte d’affronter ce monde inconnu, elle n’aurait pu le dire.

\- Tu me promets d’y aller doucement hein ?  
\- Je ne t’imposerai jamais quelques choses que tu ne supporterais pas. Alors maintenant soumets-toi et obéis-moi sans contrainte...  
\- D’accord. 

Sans qu’elle s’en soit rendu compte, Lucifer avait attrapé une cravache et lui en mit un coup plus fort que le précédent sur la cuisse.

\- Ah !! cria-t-elle surprise.   
\- Tu m’appelles Maître, maintenant, répliqua-t-il d’un ton dominant, écrasant de pouvoir.

Comment parvenait-il à lui envoyer ce genre de sensation ?  
Et puis sérieusement ! Était-elle obligée de lui donner du Maître ? Son côté libre et indépendant s’y opposer farouchement. Pourtant, en l’entendant prononcer cet ordre, elle savait qu’il ne plaisantait pas et qu’au moindre faux pas, il la punirait comme il le lui avait promis. Elle n’avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bien, Maître.

Un discret sourire se dessina aux coins des lèvres de son amant. Il adorait la voir soumise, elle en était persuadée. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’elle soit la seule à vivre un fantasme...

\- Bonne fille, la complimenta Lucifer. Maintenant tu vas te positionner au pied du lit, les mains contre la colonne et me tendre ton cul ; sans te retourner.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait peur, oui, et en même temps elle avait tellement hâte de commencer... Docilement, Chloé s’approcha du lit. Dans son dos, elle entendit Lucifer fouiller elle ne savait quoi dans les tiroirs de l’étagère. Les mains contre la colonne, elle se cambra et tendit son cul dans la direction où elle supposa que se trouvait Lucifer.  
La position était très gênante. Ainsi placée, Lucifer pouvait admirer sa croupe à loisir. A coup sûr, ce devait être très sexy à regarder et si elle n’était pas aussi timide, peut-être aurait-elle joué de ce pouvoir pour l’exciter. Mais la situation étant ce qu’elle était – c’est à dire inédite – elle préféra rester sage et attendre de se sentir plus à l’aise avec cette façon d’appréhender sa sexualité.  
Lucifer trouva enfin ce qu’il désirait et s’arrêta à un pied d’elle. Du coin de l’œil, elle le vit se mordre la lèvre tout en admirant son cul et ses cuisses. Une des mains tenait quelque chose de noir tandis que de l’autre il masturbait sa queue dure et gonflée. 

\- Chloé...  
\- Oui, Maître ?  
\- Quels sont les mots de sécurité ?  
\- Euh... Vert, Orange et Rouge, Maître.   
\- Bien. Maintenant abaisse-toi, ordonna-t-il en passant la main sur son dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle les pose sur le matelas. Parfait ne bouge plus. 

Elle vit ses mains apparaître dans son champs de vision et passer une sangle autour de la colonne à ses poignets. Il l’attachait. L’adrénaline pulsa violement dans ses tempes, lui donnant presque la migraine. 

\- Chut... mon ange, tout va bien, murmura Lucifer à son oreille. 

Elle aurait probablement retrouvé son calme s’il n’y avait pas eu un léger accent narquois dans sa voix. Mais peut-être essayait-il de la calmer tout en jouant son rôle. Oui, c’est sûrement ça, pensa-t-elle.  
Trop rapidement, le nœud fut terminé et Lucifer quitta son champs de vision pour se positionner derrière elle. Durant quelques secondes seul l’écho de sa respiration résonna dans ses oreilles. 

\- Magnifique, tu es absolument parfaite dans cette position, affirma Lucifer.

Elle retint juste à temps un fou rire en l’entendant dire ça. C’était bien un homme ! Voir une femme totalement nue et soumise à ses désirs ne pouvait qu’être magnifique aux yeux d’un mec. Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour le comprendre. En tout cas, tant qu’il était content, elle n’aurait pas à craindre... CLAC !!

\- Ah ! lâcha-t-elle en sentant la morsure du cuir sur sa cuisse.

Le coup de cravache l’avait totalement pris par surprise, tout comme sa force. Elle qui pensait que tant qu’elle se tenait bien, il ne lèverait pas la main sur elle, c’était complètement loupé.

\- Quelle couleur Chloé ?  
\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop...

CLAC !! deuxième coup de cravache, mais cette fois-ci sur la fesse. Celle qu’il avait frappée précédemment. Mais pourquoi l’avait-il frappé une seconde fois sans attendre la réponse à sa question ?

\- Il me semblait t’avoir dit comment m’appeler, Chloé, dit-il en accentuant bien sur son nom.

Ah oui ! Elle avait oublié.

\- Désolé Maître.

CLAC !!

\- Quelle couleur Chloé ?

Aïe ! les trois coups répétitifs sur sa fesse commençaient à la piquer un peu à force. 

\- Je dirais entre Vert et Orange, Maître.

Elle entendit Lucifer ricaner dans son dos.

\- C’est soit Vert soit Orange pas les deux...

Pas les deux ? mais comment savoir si le prochain coup ne serait pas trop fort ? ou si au contraire elle pouvait encaisser encore un niveau ou deux plus élevés ? La main de Lucifer caressa sa peau meurtrie avec douceur, son pouce semblant dessiner les contours de ses marques. 

\- Je peux te frapper à plusieurs reprises pour te montrer quelles sont les limites de ton corps, et ainsi tu pourras savoir quelle couleur employer.

Être frappée plusieurs fois à la suite ? Par une cravache ? L’idée la révoltait à moitié tout en l’excitant. Merde ! c’était pourtant elle qui avait demandé un dominant alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se soumettre sans se poser de question ? Oui, elle aurait plus ou moins mal à un moment ou à un autre mais le bondage n’était-il pas ainsi ? Plaisir et douleur étaient les revers d’une même médaille qui...

\- Chloé arrête de réfléchir et réponds-moi maintenant avant de me mettre en colère.

\- Pardon. Tu peux me frapper, répondit-elle avant de se rappeler l’utilisation de son sobriquet. Maître. 

\- Bien. Compte avec moi jusqu’à dix.

CLAC !!

\- Un, commença-t-elle en sentant le coup s’appliquer sous sa fesse meurtrie.

Dieu merci, il avait changé de cible et ne l’avait de nouveau pas frappée à la fesse. 

\- La couleur ?

\- Vert.

CLAC !! L’autre cuisse.

\- Deux. Vert.

CLAC !! Même endroit. Elle ne put empêcher un léger sursaut à ce coup-ci.

\- Trois. Vert.

CLAC !! Sur sa fesse meurtrie.

\- Ah ! 

Merde celui-ci commençait vraiment à faire mal.

\- Quatre... vert.

Sentir le fouet s’abattre ainsi sur elle, était nouveau. A première vue, elle aurait cru que ce genre de pratique l’aurait humiliée ou peut-être vexée, mais au contraire, elle se sentait excitée. Aucun n’autre mot ne lui venait à l’esprit pour expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait. Toute cette situation était inédite, ses émotions à fleur de peau. Et c’était sans compter son corps qui hurlait aussi bien de douleur (plus ou moins forte) que de plaisir.  
CLAC !! Toujours sur sa fesse meurtrie. 

\- Orange ! cria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager un peu. 

Là ça devenait beaucoup plus douloureux. 

\- A combien sommes-nous ?

Elle respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour endiguer la douleur. 

\- Cinq.  
\- Bien. Nous en sommes à la moitié. 

CLAC !! L’autre fesse.

\- Six, soupira-t-elle. Vert.

CLAC !! Sur la cuisse précédemment frappée.

\- Oh !! Sept, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents. Vert. 

Elle avait mal mais le coup avait été moins douloureux que celui sur sa fesse. Et si elle avait pu se frotter un peu la peau, elle était sûre que la sensation serait moins forte. Mais bien entendu, Lucifer ne le lui permit pas.   
CLAC !!

\- Ah !!! rugit-elle en se dandinant. 

Oh putain ! il l’avait à nouveau frappée sur sa fesse la moins meurtrie mais avec plus de force que la fois d’avant. 

\- Orange !!  
\- Combien ?  
\- Huit, haleta-t-elle.

Elle attendit avec crainte le neuvième coup sachant qu’il serait plus fort que le précédent et probablement moins que celui qui le suivrait. Elle avait compris à présent que Lucifer savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait son corps et que cette petite leçon n’était en réalité que pour elle. Pour qu’elle puisse comprendre comment fonctionnait son degré de tolérance à la douleur. Et si sa logique ne la trompait pas, le dixième coup serait...  
CLAC !!

\- Ah ! cria-t-elle en se redressant.

L’enfoiré ! Il avait frappé la peau fine sous sa fesse, et bien entendue la plus meurtrie des deux. 

\- Quelle couleur ?

Elle serra la colonne entre ses mains et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Allez Chloé ! pensa-t-elle. Plus qu’un coup et c’est fini.

\- Orange.  
\- Combien ?

Elle inspira un grand coup et relâcha sa respiration.

\- Neuf...  
\- Remet-toi en position, ordonna Lucifer en lui pinçant un téton.   
\- Ah ! gémit-elle en se décalant de sa poigne avant de reprendre sa place. 

L’extrémité de la cravache se posa doucement sur sa fesse meurtrie et descendit avec lenteur vers son humidité. La caresse était délicieusement perverse surtout quand Lucifer se servit du manche dans un mouvement de va et vient entre ses lèvres tout en stimulant son clitoris. 

\- Oh...

Son cul et ses cuisses la brûlaient mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de mouiller et de vouloir sa queue en elle. Après ce qu’il venait de lui faire subir, cela aurait été la moindre des choses. Se cambrant un peu plus pour que Lucifer puisse lui caresser plus facilement le clitoris, elle se tortilla de plaisir sous cette délicieuse torture. 

\- Tu vas avoir ce que tu désires ma belle, lui murmura Lucifer à l’oreille en frottant la tête de sa queue contre son anus. Tu as parfaitement obéis et tu mérites une récompense. 

Il retira le manche de la cravache d’entre ses lèvres et le remplaça par son sexe turgescent qu’il lubrifia à l’aide de ses fluides intimes. Avec une lenteur calculer, il poursuivit le mouvement de balancier. Les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent en sentant le pré-sperme de Lucifer lui humidifier le clitoris. 

\- Dis-moi ce que tu désires Chloé...  
\- Toi...

Il poursuivit ses frottements sans faire le moindre signe pour s’arrêter.

\- Je suis là... précise un peu plus ta pensée...

Seigneur ! Cette torture était encore pire que les coups de cravache. D’ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu, elle se demanda si les coups n’avait pas été appliqués pour la rendre encore plus sensible à Lucifer. 

\- Je voudrai... je veux...   
\- Oui...

C’était trop.

\- Baise-moi s’il te plait... pleurnicha-t-elle.  
\- Comme tu voudras...

Il s’écarta d’elle et... CLAC !!! Elle reçut le dixième coup de cravache qu’elle avait complètement oublié directement sur son clitoris, avec une force incroyable, la faisant sursauter de douleur et de surprise.

\- Aïe !!!

Elle entendit le bruit sourd de la cravache tomber sur le lit, les mains de Lucifer l’agripper par les hanches puis sentit sa queue entrer en elle dans un puissant coup de reins. 

\- Oh putain !!!  
\- Humm... soupira Lucifer, le nez dans son cou. 

Il la pilonna brutalement, sans le moindre égard pour sa sensibilité. Sous ses assauts, Chloé perdit l’équilibre. Ses jambes molles comme du coton, fléchirent. A peine sentit-elle ses genoux frôler le sol, que les mains de Lucifer lui s’accrochèrent à ses hanches plus solidement, l’obligeant à se relever. La respiration haletante, le clitoris en feu, elle avait mal, très mal. Et en même temps, l’intrusion de la queue de Lucifer en elle lui déclenchait une explosion de plaisir qui la menait vers un orgasme qu’elle savait d’avance incroyable. Quand on disait que plaisir et douleur étaient utilisaient pour mener au paradis des sensations, elle pouvait clairement le confirmer. Les testicules de son amant lui fouettait la peau sensible qu’il avait meurtri avec la cravache. Ses mains descendaient sur son cul pour lui écarter les fesses tout en y glissant son... pouce pour lui assouplir l’anus, en vue de la sodomie qu’il lui avait promise. Ce serait la prochaine position ! Il allait l’enculer ! Mais allait-il au moins lui offrir un orgasme ? Elle avait été obéissante, l’avait laissé la marquer comme il le désirait. Qui plus est, il lui avait dit qu’elle serait récompensée pour sa soumission. 

\- Oooh !! cria-t-elle en sentant Lucifer la besogner plus intensément, exactement de la même manière qu’il l’avait fait dans son lit. 

Oh oui ! C’était tellement bon... Elle était prête à se faire fouetter autant de fois qu’il le désirait si à la fin il la baisait de cette manière. 

\- Oh putain Luciferrrrr....

Le plaisir menaçait de la tuer à ce rythme. C’était trop et même temps pas assez. Il manquait juste...  
Clac !!  
Les yeux clos sous le plaisir qu’elle prenait, Chloé n’avait pas vu arriver la gifle que venait de lui administrer Lucifer sur la fesse meurtrie. 

\- Aïe !!  
\- Insolente... Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir autorisée à m’appeler par mon nom.

Oh merde ! C’est vrai, elle avait omis ce détail important. Putain ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas fermer sa bouche et jouir en silence ? Dan lui avait déjà signalé à plusieurs reprises qu’elle était trop bruyante durant le sexe, à tel point qu’il l’accusait de vouloir jouer les actrices pornos et de simuler ses orgasmes. Pourtant cela n’avait jamais été le cas. Du moins jusqu’à aujourd’hui car elle présentait qu’à partir de maintenant, elle passerait le restant de sa vie à simuler ses orgasmes. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait autant de plaisir dans les bras d’un autre homme. C’était couru d’avance.

\- Pardon Maître... Je suis désolée... mais c’est tellement bon... 

Elle entendit un son qu’elle supposa être un mélange entre un ricanement et un grognement.   
C’était bon signe ! Lui aussi prenait son pied et avait du mal à tenir son rôle de mâle alpha pendant qu’il la pilonnait. Elle devait continuer de le flatter, se comporter comme une soumise à son désir où plus vulgairement comme une chienne en manque de sexe (ce qu’elle était d’un certain côté) ; et ainsi il ne lui refuserait pas cet orgasme qu’elle sentait au bord de sa conscience. 

\- Tu me baises si bien... soupira-t-elle. Ta bite... si grosse... me procure... tant de plaisir...   
\- Humph... grogna Lucifer en venant la mordre dans le cou. 

Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans son ventre, imprimant probablement leur trace sur sa peau. Le mouvement lui fit resserrer les muscles abdominaux et vaginaux, comprimant plus encore sa queue en elle. 

\- S’il te plaît... le pria-t-elle sans oser l’appeler par nom. S’il te plaît...

Elle en avait besoin, elle le voulait, si fort... Baissant les armes, Lucifer augmenta la cadence à un rythme insoutenable. Le plaisir était tel, qu’elle ne tint plus sur ses jambes et se laissa glisser à terre. A genoux sur le sol en marbre, elle se donna sans compter à Lucifer, suivit ses mouvements et en quelques secondes, poussa un cri libérateur.   
Lucifer la suivit pratiquement dans la seconde en lui emplissant les reins de sa semence chaude...  
Ça avait été parfait. Incroyable. Extraordinaire... Ce type ne se faisait pas passer pour le Diable pour rien. Il était absolument diabolique dans sa façon de lui faire l’amour. Il lui prenait tout et lui offrait tant en retour qu’elle se retrouvait submergée par la force de ses orgasmes. Et dire qu’il comptait la baiser ainsi toute la nuit... Pour sûr, elle ne pourrait pas marcher droit avant une bonne semaine.   
Lucifer se retira d’elle tout en douceur, par rapport à la brutalité de leur coït puis il défit la sangle noire qui lui meurtrissait toujours les poignets et l’aida à se redresser. Elle fut surprise de voir ses cheveux noirs légèrement onduler sur le côté de son crâne. Le gel qu’il s’appliquait devait probablement servir à dompter ses boucles.   
Elle sourit.   
Jamais elle n’aurait deviné qu’il frisait à l’humidité. Je suis persuadée qu’il doit être adorable avec ses boucles libres, pensa-t-elle. D’ailleurs, elle comptait bien tout faire pour voir à quoi il ressemblerait ainsi. 

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Lucifer.  
\- Essoufflée mais ça va... Maître.

Un rire accueillit sa réponse. 

\- Bien. Tu as enfin retenu la leçon, commenta-t-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ceci mérite une récompense. 

Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne et elle laissa sa langue s’introduire en elle et lui faire tout ce qu’il voulait. Elle était sa soumise, sa chose pour la nuit et n’avait plus peur d’assumer sa libido tout comme son envie de lui.

\- Prête à essayer la balançoire ? poursuivit-il de cette voix perverse qu’elle commençait à adorer.

La balançoire était ce qui l’excitait le plus depuis qu’il lui avait expliquait le fonctionnement des divers accessoires. Alors oui, elle était plus que prête à l’essayer. Son excitation la poussa à lui répondre avec audace :

\- Oui, maître. Surtout si vous l’associez au martinet...


End file.
